


Looking At Them A Little Longer

by Candycandysweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Reon is validly confused, Semi needs a break, Tendou is a mess, Ushijima is in love with two boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet
Summary: Ushijima and Tendou were a perfect couple really, the volleyball team knew that and were well aware. Which is why Ushijima is quite confused about this thumping in his chest he's feeling right now and why it has been a reoccurring problem as of late. Why is his heart thumping without Tendou being near and another man in his sights?
Relationships: Oohira Reon/Tendou Satori, Oohira Reon/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oohira Reon/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m gonna be the CEO of rare ships and Reon ships, just you wait! This is going to have around three or four parts I think. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Ushijima is in love with Tendou Satori.

Well, it isn't like everyone didn't know that. It was very obvious that he was head over heels for the red head. At least he thought so but Semi said it was really hard to tell before they were dating and he doesn't get why. He personally thought that the way he stared at Tendou a little longer than most people was rather telling. That doesn't matter right now though. Currently, he is having a little bit of an issue. 

Ushijima is in love with Tendou Satori, so in love that his heart feels like it's thumping straight from his chest at times. He could look at Tendou and feel like he was flying sky high and he was sure Tendou felt the exact same way with how he looked right back at him. His red eyes would shine with love and adoration as he would press kiss upon kiss on Ushijima's cheeks. They were a perfect couple really, the volleyball team knew that and were well aware. Which is why Ushijima is quite confused about this thumping in his chest he's feeling right now and why it has been a reoccurring problem as of late.

It's something he's gotten used to feeling when Tendou is around but the thumping has started and his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. Or at least not in his current line of sight. Hell, he could be right next to Ushijima right now and he wouldn't be able to tell. Instead, he's looking into the dark eyes of his teammate who's kind smile is directed towards him. Only him. Reon's hand lies on Ushijima's shoulder as he gives it a squeeze and Ushijima's shoulder feels on fire. He looks at Reon's mouth and he can see his lips moving but the sound is surely not getting to his ears. 

"Excuse me?" Ushijima finally speaks up, feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't catch anything he said. "I didn't hear you."

"I said- watch out!" Reon bumps Ushijima out of the way using his hip and squats down a little to receive a ball that was coming towards them. Ushijima watches the fluid motions and hums to himself. Reon always had good receives.

"Sorry 'bout that! I didn't mean to aim at you two!" Semi calls out from across the court.

A soft and warm chuckle comes from Reon as he shakes his head and straightens up to his full height. "It's alright! I got it!" He calls out back to Semi. Ushijima just stands in silence, brain still focused on the way Reon's thighs flexed when he went for the ball or the way his laugh made that thumping in his chest become more prominent. He was only taken from his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face and added with another pleasant chuckle. Ushijima's heart might just beat out his chest. He might die. "Hey! You in there, Ushiwaka? I was just trying to compliment you on your serves today."

Oh right, that's what they were discussing. "Ah yes, thank you very much. I strive to do my best with those." Ushijima almost struggles to make sure that his response was coherent. What is going on with him? He hasn't felt this way since-

Once again, he leaves his thoughts abruptly because now he has a warm weight on his back that he recognizes all too well. "Toshi! How are you doing today, my love?" Tendou sings while wrapping his arms around Ushijima's waist and pulling him real close to his front. The feeling surely does not settle the thumping feeling in Ushijima's chest but it does feel more familiar now and less chaotic and new. Tendou twists his head a little and presses a kiss to Ushijima's cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. "And hello to you as well, Benkei~" Tendou teases and Ushijima can tell by the playful eye roll that Reon doesn't mind the strange nickname too much.

"Hey Tendou. Good that you're here to check up on your boyfriend. He's been a little spacey for a hot minute. Might need a little you time," Reon says, genuine care dripping from his voice. There's a little furrow to his eyebrows though and Ushijima can recognize that as his worried expression. Depending on the situation, Reon can either show his worry all over his face or sometimes it's just a subtle change in his eyebrows with his smile still strong. Either way, Ushijima can tell and he feels a little bad for worrying his friend.

"I am quite alright, you do not have to be concerned about me," Ushijima says while putting up a thumbs up. Nailed it, now Reon will certainly know he's okay.

"Ooo! Look at thumbs up! Really showing us how good he's doing, huh?" Tendou teases while nuzzling the side of Ushijima's face. Ushijima hums in content and watches Reon's eyebrows settle a bit as he sighs.

"Alright, good to hear. I'm gonna go talk to Semi, probably gonna ask him if I can hang in his room for a bit and work on homework." Reon winks at the couple while smirking. "It can give you two some alone time in the room. Hope you guys have fun~" With that, their teammate walks across the court to Semi who seems to greet him with a pleasant smile.

Ushijima sighs a little as his weird feeling in his chest finally mellows into that usual comforting and warm feeling he's used to when Tendou is near. He can feel Tendou's grip on him tighten and feels hot breath against his ear as he's whispered to. "I think something is wrong with you. You know you can't hide too much from me," his tone is teasing but a little laced with concern. "After practice, lets talk tonight, yeah? You're obviously thinking too much in that big head of yours."

"There is nothing to discu-"

"Ah! There's obviously something if Reon is looking so worried and stuff!" Tendou huffs. "Whatever, we're gonna talk about this later. Now, lets get back to actually practicing before coach comes for our asses!"

Ushijima just makes a grunting noise in agreement as he untangles himself from Tendou's long arms. They do need to practice and he is well aware of that. But as he looks over at the other side of the court where he sees Reon and Semi laughing at something Yamagata said to them he can't help but watch his friend for a moment longer than he usually would.

This was going to be a problem for sure.

~*~

Reon is... confused... to say the least.

Mostly by how weird Ushijima was acting during practice today. He nibbles at his pen while humming to himself as he stares at the math homework like it'll give him the answers to his close friend's behavior. He just needs some idea... something. 

"Oi! You're making your little humming noise, what's on your mind?" Semi asks while looking up from his homework at the other man sitting on his floor working. They set some pillows up on the ground near his bed to work.

"Can't I just hum in peace?" Reon counters with a roll of his eyes. 

Semi clicks his tongue while pointing his dull pencil at his friend. "No because you only start humming like that when you're worked up. There's no peace in your mind right now. So what's up?" He asks while giving his friend all of his attention. 

Reon continues to nibble on his pen while considering what to say before just spitting something out. "Is there something wrong with Ushijima? Like... I don't know... has he been acting weird to you?" Reon watches the confusion wash across Semi's face as he tries to think back.

"Uhm... not that I know of. He's seemed normal to me. Why?" 

That news causes Reon to deflate a bit, now nibbling more insistently on his pen. "I don't know, I was talking to him today and he seemed so out of it so I thought something might've happened to him or something so I wanted Tendou to talk to him but as soon as he wasn't talking to me he seemed fine." The pen in between his teeth bends under the pressure as he furrows his eyebrows in thought. "So it made me consider that I'm maybe the problem because this has been going on for a bit now and I don't know why." The pen makes a little creaking noise. "He seems to only get like that around me" The pen looks a little unwell. "And I'm kind of worried I upset-"

Before he could continue, Semi is reaching towards him and snatching the pen from his hand. "If you broke that on yourself and you got ink on you you'd be pissed," he says kindly while setting down the pen. "Now what has Ushijima been acting like to get you so worked up like this?"

Reon, now without a pen, moves to biting his thumbnail while thinking. "I don't know... he's just been so out of it recently. He's zoned out all the time and he always looks so lost in thought while talking to me and sometimes his face scrunches up like he's thinking hard on something completely different from what we're talking about." He sighs and looks up in defeat. "He's been my best friend for so long and everything... I just want him to know I'm here for him and care for his comfort. I don't know what I did wrong to make him act like that."

Semi hums and crosses his arms. "You've always had such a soft spot for him."

"I've always had a soft spot for all of you guys. You're my teammates and my friends." Reon huffs with a little smile. He has a small feeling about where Semi is taking this.

"You know what I mean. You've always had a special spot for him since I've met you two and developed a special spot for Tendou over time." Semi throws Reon's pen back at him with a sigh. "Do you maybe still have a crush on-"

"No! It's not like that, Semi. I'm just a worried friend. That's it." Reon cuts him off abruptly while waving his hand through the air. "Anyways, this is a dumb topic, let's just get back to studying. Don't you have that test next class?"

"Ugh... don't remind me..."

~*~

Tendou is confused but he has a feeling of what's going on.

He sits cuddled up on the bed with Ushijima, his legs spread so his large boyfriend can sit comfortably in between them. His hand is idly running through Ushijima's hair while he rests his head on Ushijima's shoulder, reading the manga that his boyfriend has opened up in his hands. 

"Can I turn the page?" Ushijima's deep voice rumbles and Tendou shakes his head.

"Actually, I think you should shut it. We need to have a little talk about what's been going on with you, Toshi," Tendou says and he can feel how Ushijima tenses up just a little as he closes the manga and sets it down on his lap. 

"What would you like to discuss, Satori?" Ushijima asks in his usual level voice as he drums his fingers against the front of the manga.

Tendou hums to himself, trying to think of how to start this conversation. He has a hunch on what's going on, a decent guess. He's always been good at guessing and reading people so he hopes to not be wrong with this one. "So, my beautiful Wakatoshi has been a little out of it recently, especially today. Any reason for that?"

Ushijima grunts, his face not visible to Tendou so he can't tell what expression the other man is making right now. "I did not rest well last night. I think that has to do with how spacey I appeared to be today."

Tendou snorts a little. "Okay, so if that's the case, tell me why you've been alright most of today but when I talked to you and Reon you seemed out of it. Even Reon commented on it and once he left and we got back to practicing you were right back to normal Wakatoshi. It was like nothing even happened." He begins to gently scratch at Ushijima's scalp with the hand that was playing with his boyfriend's hair. "Come on, something is up with you and you know exactly what it is."

Ushijima huffs and puts a hand on top of Tendou's that is wrapped around his waist. "It is... wrong... and I am so sorry I have been acting this way..." He mumbles, sincerity in his voice as he bows his head a little. "I just was trying to ignore it but..."

"Hey Hey... we're partners Wakatoshi. We talk about these things and we sort them out. Okay? So let's talk about this." Tendou turns his head to press a loving kiss to Ushijima's cheek. "So, if I'm reading this situation right, you like like Reon, right?"

"Yes... you could tell?"

"Well, you're pretty obvious to me. Especially when you seemed to short circuit and forget how to talk while talking to him. I was watching that you know." Ushijima huffs in embarrassment and Tendou giggles, nuzzling his face into the side of Ushijima's. "You're so cute when you get like that. I just had a hunch when I noticed you acting weird for a bit now. Don't worry though, he obviously has no clue."

"That is good... I would hate to make him uncomfortable."

"Mhm... do you still love me though?"

Ushijima's head snaps around and he looks at Tendou with furrowed brows, his expression serious. It was so similar to the one he wore on the court that it made Tendou want to purr in satisfaction. He loved how Ushijima was so serious about loving him. "Of course I do. Nothing between us has changed since this recent development."

"Good good. I didn't want to kill Reon because he's unknowingly stealing my man. I quite like the guy," he jokes with a smirk. "So, you still love me but now you also have feelings for Reon, right? Am I so far correct with all of this?" Ushijima nods his head slowly. "Good... now, lets discuss what we can do about this. Have you ever heard of polyamorous relationships?"

From the confused noise Ushijima makes, Tendou takes it as a no. He thinks for a moment before he begins to explain it. Trying to get a good a run down of how three or more people could be together. On how one person could consensually date two people as long as all parties are alright with. On how if Ushijima would like to they could give it a try as well. The whole time Ushijima actively listens, trying to consume as much information as he can. 

"So... if I wanted to and you and Reon wanted to... I could date you both?" Ushijima asks slowly.

Tendou hums happily, giving Ushijima congratulatory scratches on his head like he's a dog. "Yes! I think I'd be okay with it though but I'm unsure about Reon." He sighs while closing his eyes. "I think it'd just be a little strange for a moment knowing I have to share my Wakatoshi. But I could adjust."

"You don't have to do it," Ushijima says, voice steady as ever. "If you would like, we could pretend that this did not happen. I can ignore my feelings until they fade away and we could pretend a topic such as this one was never brought up."

Tendou chuckles softly. "Toshi, I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't think it would work for us and I didn't like the idea. I brought it up because I think we can do it if we get him on board." He kisses Ushijima's cheek again. "So don't overthink this. Actually, use tonight to get most of your overthinking out the way and talk to me about it again and we can make a plan, alright?"

Ushijima nods while looking down at his lap. "I love you, Satori. Thank you so much for being so kind about this."

"I love you too, my miracle boy." He pats Ushijima on the stomach playfully and giggles. "Now get up, big guy. I need to head back to my room and get my nightly tormenting of Semi in before I go to bed for the night and I know you and Benkei need your on time beauty sleep."

Ushijima twists in the spot in between Tendou's legs and presses a soft kiss to his lips before getting up and stretching. "Yes, I can walk you back to your dorm room if you would like."

Tendou has a dorky smile on his face from the kiss as he hops up from the bed and stands next to his boyfriend and grabbing his hand. "I would love that. Let's go!" He then leads to the two out of the room, humming some song he made up.

It doesn't take long for them to arrive at Tendou's dorm and he opens the door with a bright smile. "Semi Semi! I'm home-"

"Shhhhh!" Is hissed at Tendou and he stops his loud talking when he looks down to where Semi and Reon sat on the ground. Semi has a finger pressed to his lips and an irritated expression on his face while Reon sits with his head resting on Semi's shoulder and a peaceful look on his sleeping face. "He's been sleeping for a bit now. I think he's been a little too stressed and needed the rest," Semi says in a soft voice while looking up at the two. "Did you two have a nice night?"

Ushijima nods stiffly and Tendou giggles. "Yes we did. Now, it's my time to bother you!" He tries to keep the excitement high in his voice but keep the volume low out of respect for their sleeping friend. Semi groans, looking even more irritated to try and hide the smile that was almost coming onto his face. 

"Sorry, can't bother me right now. I'm too busy being used as a pillow for you to bother." Semi says while gesturing to Reon who makes a pleasant little humming noise in his sleep. 

"As cute as that is, he's gonna have to wake up and move at some point so I can get time with my bestie," Tendou whines playfully.

Ushijima gives Tendou's hand a squeeze and gives him a long kiss on the lips that leaves Tendou's lips tingling and Semi gagging before he lets go of his hand and approaches the two on the ground. "I can take care of him for you," he says to Semi softly as he grabs the work from Reon's lap and begins to put it in his bag.

"Oh, well thanks Ushijima," Semi mumbles.

Ushijima grunts in response as he finishes packing up the bag and throws it over his shoulder before carefully putting an arm under Reon's knees and the other behind his back and lifting him slowly up into his arms. Tendou and Semi both gasp a little as Ushijima stands up straight. "Damn, Toshi are you sure you can carry him back to your room?" Tendou asks, still a little intrigued by the display of strength.

Ushijima turns to Tendou while holding their friend and nods. "I have a good hold on him and it's good exercise for me." He looks towards Semi. "I am sure he is going to feel bad for falling asleep like that but thank you for letting him rest. He probably needed it." He turns back towards the doorway where Tendou still stands and Tendou steps out of his way.

"Have a nice night, love. Sleep well," Tendou chirps as he watches Ushijima give another little nod in his direction before walking out the door.

As he walks out, Tendou catches for a brief moment how Ushijima looks down at his friend fast asleep in his arms. A soft smile tugged at Ushijima's lips, a smile that Tendou thought was reserved only for him but now directed at another. Tendou surely expected to feel that gross feeling of jealousy bubble up inside of him but it never came. As he watches the two leave the room and go down the hallway, he never feels the jealousy he expected. No, instead his heart flutters and he feels a little warm like Ushijima was directing that smile to him. It was strange... 

"Tendou, are you going to close the door or are you going to keep standing there like an idiot?" Tendou startles at the sound of Semi speaking and slowly turns to look at his friend who has a bored expression on his face. 

"A-ah, yes! Sorry, got a little zoned out!" Tendou exclaims while chuckling and shutting the door, trying to collect himself. 

Semi raises an eyebrow. "Really? Seems like you and your boyfriend are one in the same." He begins to clean up his mess of homework while talking. "Also, is there something up with Ushijima by the way? Reon was telling me he's been acting weird and it's been stressing him out since that's like his best friend, ya know?"

"Ah, about that..." Tendou comments while scratching the back of his neck. "Do you think Ushijima has a shot at romancing Reon?"

Semi pauses his movements and looks at Tendou with a stern look. "You must be joking..."

"What if i wasn't?"

"Then I might just have to throttle you and Ushijima."

Tendou tenses up at the scary look Semi gives him and squeaks. "Ack! Please don't just... just let me explain..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... maybe Tendou is starting to understand how Ushijima is feeling as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the next part of this mess. I think this might be around three to four parts. Part three is already getting pretty long so I’m not too sure yet. But either way, here’s more of the boys being cute!

Semi loves his friends... and is willing to throttle anyone who might possibly hurt them.

He willingly listens to Tendou's explanation on what's happening with Ushijima and everything but that doesn't stop him from boiling with minor irritation at how wrong this could go for his friends. "So, you think Ushijima and Reon can date while you still date Ushijima?"

"Yes Semi, that's what I said. Glad you're paying attention," Tendou says while scrubbing a hand down his face.

"And you think you're just gonna be okay with this? You're going to be willingly sharing your boyfriend with another man. What if your jealousy gets the better of you and it becomes a 'pick him or me' situation? Do you really want to risk that?" Semi asks. He felt like he had to be the voice of reason here. The one to talk Tendou out of another likely bad decision. 

Tendou sighs and a soft and loving look comes onto his normally unsettling features as he looks at the ground. "I've thought about that Semi. I thought about all of it as soon as I noticed something was going on with Wakatoshi. I thought about it and thought that I would feel jealous too. I haven't gotten a lot of love in my life, so why would I want to split it with someone else when I finally got one person to devote it to me? Of course I expected myself to feel jealous and I feared that Wakatoshi might leave me for him. That he was maybe finally opening his eyes and realizing he's dating a monster when someone so kind and responsible and beautiful was standing right beside him all this time. Always his right hand man. The silent Benkei to his Ushiwaka." Tendou looks up at Semi and Semi holds his breath, not expecting this much emotional vulnerability tonight.

He's gotten used to it to happening sometimes when Tendou was having a particularly bad day and needed to let go or when a nightmare or bad memory from his childhood shook him up and made him upset. Semi is capable of handling Tendou when vulnerable. It never stops surprising him when it happens though. 

Semi makes a small gesture with his hand for Tendou to continue. "But then I realized that despite his eyes drifting to him sometimes, Toshi still turns to me and looks at me with the same amount of love. Solid, comforting, warm. He never changed one bit towards me. His affection has just grown large enough for him to give some to another as well." Tendou chuckles. "So I thought about it and imagined it and it made me realize... it's not that bad... It would make Wakatoshi happier which is what i always want and when I thought about them together it didn't upset me. It made me feel happy actually." 

Semi finally decided to speak up, feeling his heart tug at how beautiful Tendou's words sound. "But what if you saw them together? Would it be different?"

Tendou shakes his head while giving Semi a warm smile. "When I watched Ushijima carry Reon out of here and saw the way he smiled at him and held him so close I didn't feel any jealousy. It's actually crazy how nice it made me feel. It made me want to start imaging stupid little couple scenarios between them. I want to go out with them and I want to watch Reon feed Ushijima some food off his plate while Ushijima complains about how he should just eat his own food. I want to see them come back from a date, smiling and holding hands. I want to cuddle up together while watching a movie with them. I just- ack! I'm way more into this then I thought I'd be!" He cries out while covering his face with his hands and dramatically falling back on his bed. "Semi, I think I'm in love with the idea of them being in love."

Semi blinks a couple of times as he tries to process everything. He takes a few deep breaths as he thinks before he comes up with what to say. "Tendou, are you alright with just Ushijima dating Reon or do you want to date him as well?" He asks slowly.

Tendou flaps his hand in the air while sitting back up. "No no! I just want Wakatoshi to be happy with him! That's all!"

"So you don't think he's cute?"

"Of course I do! I'm not blind or anything!"

"And you don't want to kiss him?"

"Well, of course I wouldn't mind kissing him! Like we just established, he's cute."

"And you don't want to go on a date with him, right?"

"... I mean... if I could it wouldn't hurt, right?" 

"So you're alright with him being just Ushijima's boyfriend? You don't imagine things with the three of you together? You don't consider kissing him and Ushijima goodnight or going on dates with the both of them? You don't imagine being able to be loved by both and having two boyfriends?" Semi lays on the questions thick.

"Well... when you put it like that I... well..." Tendou stumbles out while furrowing his thin eyebrows. He seems to go deep in thought and Semi can see the gears turning as he thinks. 

"Don't worry, take your time," Semi says while looking down at his nails and considering repainting them. Three... two...

"Fuck! I think I want two boyfriends!" Tendou exclaims while looking at Semi with shock.

"There we go. It sounded like you wanted that from the start but didn't even notice. Guess you should bring that up with Ushijima, huh?" Semi comments before getting a steely look again. "But you two better not fuck this up and really want this. I'm gonna be really pissed off if you guys hurt Reon in anyway." 

Semi remembers when Tendou and Ushijima announced being a couple and Reon clapped for them and called out 'about time' with a kind smile. How later that day Reon said it felt right to give the couple some alone time in his dorm room and stayed with Semi in his and Tendou's room. He never once complained about the new couple, about how he wished things were different. He just sat and talked until Semi got tired of the tough guy act and told him to give in, to feel a little sad. That night, Semi just turned on some music and held his friend as he cried silently, not wanting to make too much of a bother. He doesn't want to have to do that for him again. He wanted this to work out for Reon, for him to get this shot at love at last. He was just so scared of his friend getting hurt.

"I promise we won't!" Tendou exclaims, smiling at Semi. "He's our friend after all, I don't want to hurt a friend. We'll be careful, aright?"

Semi grunts and nods. "Okay, but if I see him crying I'm going to throttle you two."

Tendou smirks at him playfully. "Good, someone has to keep us in line. Glad you're the one to do it. Now! Help me make some plans on how to get a boy to like me!" 

Semi runs a hand down his face, getting flashbacks to having to do this when Ushijima was Tendou's crush. He was just grateful that Reon already had a fading crush on the two and they weren't starting from scratch. They were not the best flirts after all. 

"Alright, lets start off with this. Don't start with complimenting his ass like you did with Ushijima."

"Boo, you're no fun~"

~*~

Ushijima is very determined to learn about this poly stuff.

When he took Reon back to their shared dorm room, his heart was thumping quite a bit while he looked at the sleepy man. His head laid pleasantly on Ushijima's chest as he mumbled in his sleep and Ushijima just wanted to stay in the moment a little longer. He laid his friend down onto his bed and tucked him in before hopping into his own bed and studying as much as he can about poly relationships before going to sleep.

The next morning when Reon woke up in his own bed, confused and rubbing at his eyes sleepily while asking how he got there Ushijima doesn't explain that he carried him. He just says that he walked him back to his room but he was half awake which is why he doesn't remember. Reon shrugs and goes along with it before asking Ushijima if he wants to head down to get breakfast with him and Ushijima complies with a soft smile.

Now, a day after Ushijima's awakening to a new type of relationship, he listens to Tendou ramble to him about the possibilities of all three of them dating over lunch while Semi and Reon get their food. It was different then the original plan but when he explains what he said to Semi, Ushijima begins to understand what changed. He watches Tendou wring his hands together, a sign of nervousness, and gently places a large hand on top of them. "Satori, I would love it if we were all in a relationship like that. You do not have to look so stressed." Ushijima smiles at Tendou and he brings his hands up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to them. He's not one for public displays of affection but when Tendou gets stressed he's always there to comfort him. 

"Thanks, I was just worried that maybe you wouldn't like sharing me or him or something like that." Tendou mumbles, cheeks a little flushed. Ushijima presses another kiss to his hands before setting them down on the table.

"You're fine. I'm glad you told me about this. It makes the thought of adding another part to our relationship sound even sweeter." Tendou snorts and shakes his head causing Ushijima to tilt his own head. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about how I hope that Reon is into saps because you're a pretty sappy guy," Tendou teases before glancing up at his approaching friends. "Shit, here they come. Act natural," He whispers before raising the volume of his voice. "So, Wakatoshi! We should totally go see that movie that's coming out soon!"

Ushijima furrows his eyebrows as he looks at Tendou. "What movie?" He asks, genuinely confused. 

His confusion passes though as he hears soft laughter from Reon as he sets his tray down next to Ushijima's and sits down, muttering a soft 'there we go' before promptly cursing at himself under his breath for indulging his habit. Ushijima thought it was cute. "Tendou, I don't think he knows what you're talking about."

Semi hums in agreement while sitting down next to Tendou while squinting his eyes. "Yeah, that just sounded like a fake conversation to me. Were you two talking about something else before we came along?" He inquires while eyeing the redhead.

Tendou quirks his head to the side before pressing a finger to Semi's cheek and giggling. "Well, we were talking about some super gushy romantic stuff before you two so rudely interrupted. I was just being kind enough to change the topic and spare you the details." He continues to poke at Semi's cheek despite the other swatting at him. "Unless you're interested in the details? Ooo, Semi! Didn't take you for the type to be into other people's relationships!"

"Ew no! I am definitely not into whatever you two have going on! And stop poking me you brat!" Semi exclaims while Tendou continues to tease.

Ushijima turns his attention off the two best friends bickering as he looks at Reon who's laughing at their antics. His eyes crinkle at the sides as he laughs and Ushijima can't help but stare. He watches him continue to laugh as he clicks his chopsticks at the two to try and get their attention and make them stop bickering which turn into the other two bickering with him now over trying to stop them and who was being more annoying. After a bit, Reon rolls his eyes and looks over at Ushijima who still has his eyes trained on him. "Ushijima, who do you think is being more annoying over this? Tendou or Semi?"

Ushijima can hear the little cries of Tendou exclaiming 'I'm his boyfriend so he won't pick me' and Semi's responding 'Since he's your boyfriend he knows how annoying you are'. There's an offended scoff in between the two and Ushijima wants to sort out their antics but instead he says something that's been on his mind for a minute now. "Your laugh is very beautiful, Reon." He comments, causing the other three at the table to pause. 

Reon sputters, obviously surprised considering his darkening cheeks as he looks at Ushijima with wide eyes. He can hear Tendou make a little whistling sound and it takes a moment for Reon to respond to him. "Th-Thank you? Uhm..." He clears his throat, eyes darting around. "Where did that come from?" 

Ushijima shrugs. "Just thought about it while you were laughing." He then looks across the table at Semi and Tendou's faces, Semi looking shocked and Tendou looking shocked mixed with excitement and interest. Tendou mouths 'cute' at him as Ushijima smiles a little. "And I think Tendou was being more annoying in the argument," he says causally as he returns to eating his lunch. 

The casual and chaotic conversation between them settles again once Tendou squawks about Ushijima being mean. They return to eating and talking over their food but sometimes Ushijima glances up at Reon who has a pleased smile and warm cheeks. He likes that look on him for sure.

~*~

Tendou is going to die a happy man.

After watching Ushijima compliment Reon's laugh and seeing the other get so adorably flustered, he has made it his personal goal to get a cute reaction out of him as well. 

Tendou loves Ushijima to bits but his boyfriend is oh so stoic and not one to get flustered easily. He takes compliments quite well and it takes some effort to get much of a reaction. Tendou doesn't mind that though, he loves a little challenge. But now that he has someone who seems to get flustered with the right compliments directed at him he is very excited.

Tendou watches Reon practice his receives with a playful smile. He really was quite the good looking guy, especially when he was diving to dig up a ball. No wonder Ushijima fell for their friend... and no wonder he was falling as well. As Reon straightens up to take a break, Tendou runs over to him with some water and a bright smile on his face. "Nice receives out there," he coos playfully as he watches Reon look down at the water bottle and then back up at Tendou. Almost like his brain was taking a moment to process the gesture and that he wasn't in volleyball mode anymore. He grabs the bottle and smiles at Tendou. Tendou thinks about how he needs to get over how much he loves it when pretty boys smile at him.

"Thanks, you were watching me rather closely today." He comments as he takes a drink.

Tendou hums and smirks at him. "Well, I just couldn't help myself. My eyes were glued to those thighs after all." It wasn't an ass compliment so he felt like Semi shouldn't yell at him for this one.

Reon blinks at Tendou before tilting his head. "Huh? My thighs? Why were you staring at them?" He asks, genuine curiosity in his voice. 

Tendou takes a deep breath in before sighing heavily. He didn't expect to fly right over the other's head so quickly.

"It's because they're so thick and nice, how could I not be distracted by such a show." He hopes it gets through this time.

It does. Reon's face that is already flushed from exertion only gets more flushed as he stands there. He stares up at Tendou and wow Tendou never even considered how he has a couple inches on the other but now that he's looking down at him all flustered he's very pleased by this information. "I... um... are you okay Tendou?" Is all he gets out and Tendou smirks at him.

"I'm perfectly fine. Are you okay? You're looking a little warm." Tendou steps a little closer and presses his forehead against the other and Reon squeaks. He fucking squeaks and Tendou is reeling on the inside. He can die now, he's had his fun, enjoyed his paradise. He can happily pass on after having Ushijima as an amazing boyfriend and flustering the boy in front of him.

"I- uhm... I... oh shoot! I think Semi is calling me! Coming Semi!" Reon slips away from Tendou with a small smile before speed walking over to Semi and Tendou watches with a chuckle as Semi says something about not even calling him. Ushijima steps up beside Tendou and wraps his arm around his waist. 

"What did you do?" He asks in his low, deep voice.

"Nothing! Just kindly checked up on a friend!" Tendou chirps as he looks over at his boyfriend. Tendou's smile only widens as he thinks about the possibility of not just having this one boyfriend for long. This was really gettin interesting for him~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Get ourselves a boyfriend is a go! Let’s do it!

Reon is somehow even more confused than he was before. 

This past week has been a trip for sure. It started with him worrying that Ushijima was upset with him to him being very sure that Ushijima is not upset. The compliments the other was delivering to him with a soft smile that made him feel like he was flying was a change of pace. Along with Tendou's increased kindness and touchiness towards him. Giving pats on the back, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, and tugging him around to places by the hand. It was so sudden and intense, it felt like he was getting whiplash.

The worst part about it all though was he was enjoying it... a little too much. Feelings that he's crushed down a long time ago were bubbling back up and he couldn't control it. It was stupid to let himself fall for two people who were already in a relationship. That has to go against some form of bro code or something. He's their friend, he's here to support them and their relationship. Not daydream about being some home wrecker to an already perfect couple. 

Reon pops another chocolate into his mouth and munches on it while thinking. Tendou and Ushijima gave a box of chocolate to him as a little gift. They said they picked them up while they were out and about shopping and thought he'd like it. Reon did like the chocolate, it was a good brand and everything. He's just confused on why he's the only friend who received chocolate from the couple. He just assumes it's payback for the amount of times he's walked in on them making out. That makes sense to him.

As he's about to throw another chocolate into his mouth he's stopped suddenly by the sound of knocking on his door. "Come in!" He calls out from his bed, deciding not to move as he waits for whoever is knocking to come in.

In comes Semi who's dragging Shirabu by the hand. "Hey- why are you sitting in the dark?" Semi asks while flicking on the lights. 

Reon blinks his eyes rapidly as he realizes that it has gotten dark outside causing his room to also be dark for a bit. How long has he been sitting here thinking? "Well hello to you too, Semi," He says while throwing the piece of chocolate into his mouth. "And Shirabu as well."

Shriabu gives him a curt nod. "It's nice to see you, Senpai. Sorry for him intruding so rudely."

Semi clicks his tongue while glaring at Shirabu. "I'm not intruding on anything. He's literally just sitting in the dark alone."

"But it's still rude to burst into someone's room like this."

"We've been friends for years! He doesn't mind!" Semi pinches Shirabu's nose and the other huffs while swatting at Semi. Semi chuckles at him with a smile before letting his nose go and looking at Reon. "So, why are you eating chocolates alone in your room in the dark?"

Reon finishes chewing up his chocolate and shrugs. "Because Ushijima is out on a walk with Tendou and I had these chocolates they bought me so I decided to eat them." He raises his eyebrow. "Why are you here questioning me about it?"

Semi hums while crossing his arms. "It's because Tendou texted me saying that you're sitting in here alone after him and Ushijima asked if you wanted to go out on a walk with them."

Reon's eyebrows furrow into more confusion as he stares at Semi. "Uh... well I didn't want to be a third wheel to their little walk. Why is Tendou so worried about me not going with them?" That was another thing that was confusing Reon recently. The couple is always trying to invite him out with them which is very nice but he feels like it's an act of pity since he's single which he does not need. 

Semi pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "I would love to disclose that information to you but I just can't," He hisses through gritted teeth. Shirabu gives Semi a calming pat on the back before whispering something in his ear and turning back to Reon.

"Senpai, have you considered why they're doing all of this stuff?" Shirabu asks while he continues to pay Semi's back. 

Reon furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side slowly. "I don't know... I thought they've just decided to be extra nice recently. I haven't figured out why exactly though." He glances over at Semi and gives up one of his kinder smiles. "Is there something you should tell me? You seem to know more than I do. Please enlighten me." 

Semi freezes up as he begins to stutter. "I-I... I don't know anything! I just... I gotta go! Kenjirou, come on! We're leaving!" He shouts as he grabs the other's hand and begins to drag him out as quickly as they came in. Shirabu makes a noise of discontentment as he's dragged along.

"But we literally just got here and- whatever. Bye senpai," he mumbles as he's removed from the room by Semi, leaving behind a slightly irritated Reon. 

He sighs and puts another piece of chocolate in his mouth as he looks up in thought. "What the hell is going on?"

~*~

Tendou deserves this rant he is getting but really does not want to receive it.

"Tendou I swear to god if you and your thick headed boyfriend don't just tell him I'm going to-" Tendou takes the phone away from his ear and rolls his eyes as Semi continues to ramble on the other end. He was walking in the park with his 'thick headed boyfriend' and they were peacefully enjoying themselves until this sudden call from their friend. He looks over at Ushijima who's looking at the sky while humming a song Tendou made up and smiles a little, enjoying the peace of the moment... for a second. It's only a second because he remembers that his friend is still yelling from the phone.

"Tendou! Stop fucking ignoring me you-"

"I'm not ignoring you, Semisemi. I just needed to take a break from your little grumpy moment," Tendou says as he puts the phone back to his ear. "Now, why are you yelling at me about this? I told you we planned on asking him out tonight. He didn't want to come with us though." He deflates a little as he says the last sentence. 

Tendou can hear Semi sigh and he's sure the other is rolling his eyes right now. "It's because he thought he was going to be a third wheel. Have you guys considered how confusing it is to be flirted with by an already happy and committed couple? He just thinks you guys are nice, not that you're trying to date him because he doesn't think that's an option."

That makes Tendou hum and blink his eyes for a bit as Ushijima looks over at him. "What does Semi want?" He asks softly.

"Ah... I... why didn't I think about that? That makes so much sense. Of course he wouldn't think we were flirting..." Tendou mumbles into the phone as Ushijima simply tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

"Of course, you idiot! Just... figure something out that's better than your hopeless flirting. You're not gonna get anywhere with what you're doing now." Semi clicks his tongue on the other side of the line and Tendou can vaguely hear the faint voice of someone else talking to him. "Alright, I have to go now. Kenjirou wants to watch a movie. See ya later."

The phone beeps as Semi hangs up and Tendou puts his phone away before giving Ushijima's hand a pleasant squeeze. "Alright love, sorry about him interrupting our walk."

Ushijima's eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head. "I did not mind much. I am just curious about what Semi was talking to you about."

Tendou waves his hand through the air casually while chuckling and rolling his eyes playfully. "He was just informing me about our bad boyfriend getting skills. He's pointed out a fatal flaw in us trying to ask out Reon. But don't you worry Toshi! I think I already have a plan brewing."

Ushijima hums. "Already? You truly think quickly, Satori."

"Yes! Yes I do! Now listen up, I gotta tell you about operation: get ourselves a boyfriend!"

~*~

Tendou is ready to execute the perfect plan.

Tendou rocks back and forth on his feet while whistling a little to himself, a smile on his face as he waits patiently for the other to arrive.

He has recently asked Reon to come shopping with him for a surprise gift for Ushijima and was waiting for him to arrive so they can begin wandering around the shopping center. Tendou wasn't actually looking for a gift for Ushijima but this was simply for his plan. It was perfect! Well... at least it was to him. Ushijima said it was cheesy but that doesn't matter to him. Semi said it was stupid as well but Semi's opinion is invalid when he's wearing a stupid and ugly shirt. That's what Tendou told him.

Tendou continues to whistle as he fiddles with his black sweater that's over his white button up underneath. He decided that dressing nicely for today was certainly ideal and he didn't want to stick with his usual baggy hoodie. Before leaving for today Ushijima said he looked very handsome and it helped raise his self esteem a little. 

After a bit, Tendou stops his whistling as a big smile comes over his face at the sight of his friend jogging over to him. Tendou almost wants to cry a little at how sweet and soft Reon looks as he smiles at Tendou. He's wearing what looks to be his softest sweater that's a pastel purple with light blue jeans. He looks perfectly huggable and Tendou almost caves and hugs him immediately but instead he holds back. 

"Sorry I'm late, Tendou. I lost track of time there for moment." He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. "Now, why do I need to come along on your Ushijima gift adventure? Running out of ideas of things to get your boyfriend already?" He asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Tendou laughs a little and stands next to Reon before jerking his head in the direction of some shops. They begin to walk and as they do, he talks. "I just thought it'd be way more fun to do this with a friend along. Shopping alone can get very lonely, ya know? And two heads are better than one after all."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Reon says as he looks around. "Now what type of gift are we looking for? And why are you getting him a gift? It's not close to your anniversary, right?" He raises an eyebrow at Tendou who chuckles.

"No no, but it doesn't hurt to randomly spoil my Wakatoshi. I just wanna look around and get him something to make him happy." Tendou shrugs nonchalantly as he points at a little shop full of a variety of things, spanning from books to stuffed animals. The overall store has quite a cutesy aesthetic to it. "Let's go in there!" He exclaims as he grabs Reon's hand and excitedly drags the other along. Reon simply chuckles and follows Tendou into the store.

As they walk in they hear the sounds of various people talking and walking around. Tendou notices an obvious couple standing by some stuffed animals and the girl squeals as she picks up a teddy bear. "Isn't this just the cutest?! He looks kind of like you!" She exclaims while holding the little bear beside her large boyfriend. Her boyfriend looks at the bear and hums.

"Want me to buy it for you then?" He asks and Tendou can see the girl's eyes light up with sheer excitement. Before he could witness anymore of the cute couple though he's broken out of thought by Reon who's muttered a little 'oh' before wandering off and away from Tendou. Tendou raises his eyebrow and follows after the other who stops in front of some stuffed animals and grabs a rather soft looking plush. He holds it in his hands and moves it around before laughing a little to himself.

Tendou moves close enough to bump arms with the other and peers at the plushie in his hands. Reon holds a red fox plushie that looks delightfully soft and gently gives it a little squeeze. "What's so funny, hmmm?" Tendou asks as he looks at the cute little thing. 

Reon smiles brightly and holds it up to show off to Tendou. "It reminded me of you. It's cute but also looks up to no good," he jokes while looking at the playful expression on the fox's face. Tendou scoffs and hits Reon on the arm.

"Don't be rude! I'm always up to the most good! Thank you very much!" That makes Reon laugh happily as he shakes his head.

"I think you're lying!" 

"Am not! I'm also not a liar! You're just very mean to me, painting me out to be some dastardly guy. You're just like Semisemi!" Tendou dramatically pouts while crossing his arms and that makes Reon laugh even more. It makes Tendou think back on how Wakatoshi complimented his laugh at lunch. He can wholeheartedly agree with that compliment right now.

After a moment, Reon's laughter settles a little and he shakes his head. "I'm sorry I said you're up to no good. You're literally out buying your boyfriend a gift right now just because you want to. That seems pretty good to me." For a moment Reon's smile falters a little as he says that and Tendou wants to say something about it but before he knows it, the other is grabbing for a stoic looking purple bear plushie and is laughing once again. "Look! It's Ushijima!"

Tendou stares at the bear for a moment before snickering a little because it does remind him of his stoic boyfriend. "It is him! He's cute just like my miracle boy." He watches Reon toy with the two stuffed animals in his hands and thinks back to the couple he watched. "Do you... do you want me to buy those for you?" He asks suddenly and Reon looks up quickly as his eyebrows furrow.

"Why?" He asks slowly, confusion written all over his face and Tendou shrugs.

"Because they're cute and you seem to like them. Come on, it would be a nice little gift to you." Tendou watches Reon closely, wondering if he's going to get a yes from him. Instead, the other boy shakes his head and gently places the bear and fox down gently next to each other.

"We're not shopping for me, Tendou. We're shopping for your boyfriend. Now come on, we're wasting time standing around and laughing at these things. Let's get to looking for that gift." Ever the responsible one, focused on the task at hand, Reon walks away from the stuffed animals and begins to look around more of the store. 

Tendou watches, looking a little deflated, as the other leaves. He had a feeling Reon wouldn't let him buy them for him like that little couple did but it was worth a shot. He follows behind his searching friend quickly.

Not before snapping a quick picture of the stuffed animals though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Will you go out with us?”  
> “Straight to the punch! As blunt as ever!” Finally, let’s see if operation “get a boyfriend” actually pays off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I have finished the last chapter of this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. These three own my heart and writing Ushijima being soft and in love is so fun. Enjoy!

Tendou is maybe... just a little bit... head over heels.

The day has been going basically perfect so far. Him and Reon have been going around stores, pointing out gift ideas for Ushijima that seem fitting and giving each idea a long thought before moving on. Tendou would periodically grab the other's hand to drag him into a new shop excitedly. Which is what he's doing right now as he drags Reon into a little chocolate store. Tendou excitedly looks at the sweets all laid out and Reon hums as he looks at some on display as well.

"Oh! Is this where you and Ushijima got those chocolates you gave me?" He asks as he eyes some of the delicate looking treats. 

Tendou smirks as a response. "It sure is! Did you like them at all? This is my favorite place to go for chocolates." He looks over at the other man expectantly and Reon nods.

"They were really good actually. My favorites ended up being the caramel filled ones," he answers as he seems to recall the variety pack. "But I liked all of them really. Also, thank you guys so much for those. But I've been wondering... why'd you guys get me chocolates?" 

"Because we thought you'd like them! Simple as that," Tendou answers smoothly while looking at a couple of truffles that caught his eye. He looks at it for a minute before waving over a cashier with a smile. 

An older woman approaches and smiles kindly at Tendou. Her dark brown hair with a few grays in it is pulled up into a bun at the top of her head and her hands graciously smooth over her apron as she looks at the two boys. "It's nice to see you again, Satori. Picking out chocolates for that boy again?" She asks as the corners of her eyes crinkle pleasantly from her smile. That comment makes Tendou sputter a little as Reon tilts his head.

"Hm, you must come here to buy chocolates for Ushijima and yourself quite often if she knows your name like that," Reon comments before bowing his head a little towards the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Oohira Reon." 

The woman gasps a little as she watches Reon bow towards her. "Oh! You're Oohira then? I've heard so much about you from Satori. You're a part of his volleyball team, right?" Reon nods and the woman claps her hands together excitedly. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Otani Aki, but this little guy has gotten a habit of just calling me Obaasan whenever he comes to visit." Otani points at Tendou and chuckles. 

"You're his grandmother?" Reon asks while looking towards the woman.

She covers her mouth as she laughs and uses the other hand to wave through the air. "Oh no! I'm just a lady at a chocolate shop. I think Satori has been coming here so often for so long that he just started calling me that for the heck of it. I never complain though, the kid is a real sweetheart and helps me around the store when he can." Tendou can feel a light flush come on his face as he's complimented by the woman. "That reminds me. What brings you here today?"

Tendou smiles wide at her and puts an arm around Reon's shoulder. "I wanted to show him this place and maybe get some chocolate while we're here. You know that last box of chocolates I got was for him after all," he answers while smiling. "And I felt like he might like your chewy caramel truffles so I wanted to get two of those, if you would be so kind!"

Otani chuckles and nods before getting to work on grabbing two of the truffles that Tendou asked for and delicately wrapping them up. She gently hands them over to Tendou and grabs his hands. "They're on the house today since you're a newcomer to my little store and a friend to Satori," she says towards Reon before looking back at the red head and leans closer to him. "He's quite handsome like Ushijima is and seems to be polite. You look pretty happy being around him as well, I hope you have an amazing rest of your day." Her voice is a soft whisper and her eyes are warm with affection and care towards Tendou.

Tendou smiles and shakes his head. "You're gonna embarrass me, Obaasan," Tendou playfully hisses in a whisper as well. He grabs a hold of the truffles and slowly slips a piece of paper into her hands while they separate, causing the woman's eyes to widen in confusion. "Just a little note for you that I think you'd like." He winks at her before handing the truffles to Reon for him to hold and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Anyways, we'll be heading out now. See ya, Obaasan!" Otani gives a small wave as the two leave. 

Reon hums as they walk down the sidewalk together, a popular pop song that seems to be stuck in everyone's head recently comes from the man. He hasn't shift away from Tendou's arm that is around his shoulder and gently opens up the little bag that was passed over to him. He grabs one of the truffles and takes a bite, still humming, and Tendou watches his eyes light up in delight.

"These are really good, Tendou!" He exclaims politely with a hand covering his mouth while he still chews. He pops the other piece into his mouth and eats it before gesturing the little bag over towards Tendou. "Do you want to eat yours now?"

Tendou hums and nods. "Sure thing, but my arm is oh so occupied right now." He jerks his head towards the arm around Reon's shoulders still. "Can you feed it to me?" 

Reon, used to Tendou's antics at this point due to knowing him for years, just laughs and shakes his head. "You could take your arm off of me or use your other arm, you know?" He complains playfully as he takes the truffle out of the bag. Even though he's complaining, he still gently places the chocolate to Tendou's lips and looks at him expectantly and Tendou feels warm and ecstatic that Reon is actually playing along. 

Tendou gently bites into the soft truffle and moans as the flavor hits his tongue. As always, Otani comes through. "It's so good~ I hope to make chocolate this good one day!" He says happily before opening his mouth and prompting Reon to give him the other half. He does, gently feeding him the rest of the truffle.

"I'm sure you will Tendou! So far you've proven to be good at most things you put your mind to so I don't expect any less in this field as well," Reon says kindly with that soft smile. It reminds him when Ushijima reassures him about his skills and looks, using kind but blunt words to try and express how he feels about Tendou. The feeling he gets from that is so similar to the feeling he's getting now as he watches Reon gently fold up the little bag in his hands while continuing to talk to him again.

Oh— Tendou is really falling hard, huh?

~*~

Reon is so confused that his head is spinning.

Today has been... well it's been perfect, really. Despite the fact that they haven't bought a single gift for Ushijima yet and they're now sitting down for lunch. So, it's not perfect in the sense of them not achieving their goal. But it certainly is perfect in the way Reon has been smiling and laughing the whole day. 

Ever since Tendou started to drag him around he's had a warm and pleasant feeling in his chest. Every moment has reminded him of cute dates that couples would go on and a small and cruel part of Reon is kind of pretending this is a date. He knows Tendou is taken by one of his closest friends so he feels pretty bad about it. But he can't help how happy this all has made him. No one has to know that he's been sinking himself into this warm feeling. He'll pretend it didn't happen later, but for now he's going to be just a little selfish for once.

"Hey! Do you know what you want to eat yet?" Tendou draws Reon out from his thoughts. He looks at the red head who smirks playfully at him. "You looked a little out of it for a second there and I just wanted to check on ya!"

Reon blinks before looking back down at the menu in his hand. Right, they were having lunch now. Tendou has taken them to this nice place that serves breakfast all day and got them a booth table to sit at. "Oh, I think I just was thinking a little too much for a second there," he mumbles before smiling back at Tendou. "Have you made up your mind?"

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I might ask Toshi his opinion before I decide on what to order," Tendou says as his eyes quickly gloss over the food items. Reon's brain hits a full pause at that statement and he looks at Tendou in confusion.

"Are you seriously going to call or text Ushijima just to ask him what you should eat?" Reon asks while chuckling even though he doesn't doubt that Tendou would do something ridiculous like that. 

Tendou raises an eyebrow at him before snickering. "Now why would I call him when he's right here? Right, Toshi?" Tendou's eyes focus on a space behind Reon and it makes Reon turn in his seat.

Once he turns, he's met with the sight of Ushijima, standing tall by the booth Reon sits at. He's wearing one of his shirts that aren't athletic wear for once. It's a plain long sleeve that's in a deep maroon color. In one hand he holds a rather big and gaudy gift bag and in the other he holds a bouquet of flowers. He nods at Tendou before looking down at Reon.

"Pleasure to see you," he says in a low rumble as a small smile tugs at the edges of his lips. Reon simply just stares in shocked confusion.

"Ushijima?"

~*~

Ushijima has never felt such a strong mixture of nervousness and excitement.

Well, maybe he did when he finally got with Tendou but that was a while ago so he can't gauge it too well. 

Ushijima stares down at Reon who's expression is still filled with shock and confusion mixed together. He's about to respond to him before Tendou's voice cuts in. "Love, why don't you take a seat? You just standing there is a little weird, hm?" The sound of Tendou's voice soothes Ushijima a little bit and he goes over to his boyfriend's booth to take a seat.

As he sits down, his mind goes over the plan, checking off everything that he's done today in preparation and making sure he's done everything alright. He feels Tendou gently place a hand on his thigh and sighs a little to try and shake off some nerves. Ushijima pushes the bag towards Tendou and looks at him expectantly and his boyfriend lights up excitedly. 

"Oh yeah! Let me see!" He begins to dig around in the bag and Ushijima watches him light up, eyes shining before he looks back at Ushijima. "It's perfect, Toshi! You did great!" He presses a long and dramatic kiss to the brunette's cheek and Ushijima hums contently.

"I'm glad I seemed to have grabbed the suitable items," he responds softly. Tendou nods excitedly and Reon clears his throat from across the table. They both turn to him and are met with his usual calm and polite smile, his hands folded neatly on the table.

"Would either of you like to explain to me what's going on? Tendou, I thought we were gift shopping for Ushijima. Did he beat you to the punch or something?" He asks while looking back and forth between the two and then looking at the gift. "What did he even get you, Tendou?"

Ushijima hears Tendou take a breath to begin speaking but decides to speak first. He can do this. He's been wanting to do this since that feeling in his chest came up for his other friend. He will be the one to take this step. "It's for you," Ushijima states as he gently removes the bag from his boyfriend and sets it on the table. He also gently sets down the bouquet. "These are as well."

Reon stares at the items before laughing lightly under his breath. "For... me? What is all this? It's not even my birthday." He then grimaces a little. "Please don't tell me you two think today is my birthday. I would think after years of friendship you'd remember."

Tendou quickly shakes his head while waving his hands through the air. "No no! I'd never forget a birthday like yours. Especially since it's a holiday!" He exclaims. "This is just... Wakatoshi, you want to explain it, right?"

Ushijima nods at Tendou before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I very much appreciate you letting me lead this part," he whispers while his mouth is still not too far from his boyfriend's face. He hears Tendou make a humming noise while slowly moving his hand back down to be a comforting weight on Ushijima's thigh. They were in this together and that's what's making this feel not as horrifying.

"Okay... you guys are acting weird. Are you planning some prank? I wouldn't be surprised if Tendou was doing that but you too, Ushijima? For shame," Reon comments clicking his tongue at their actions. 

"It is far from a prank." Ushijima decides to speak up as he gently pushes the gifts across the table. "Please open the gift and I will explain fully. I promise."

Reon gets a slight concerned look now as he grabs the bag and sets it in his lap. "Jeez, you guys are really freaking me out right now. What could be so important that..." Reon trails off as he looks into the gift bag and Ushijima holds his breath. Slowly the other man pulls out a purple bear and red fox plushy. "These are... Tendou and I just saw them today."

Ushijima nods. "Mhm, there is also a package of those truffles you guys tried today along with a couple of brownies that Otani-san put in the package as well," he says as he watches Reon slowly bring out the chocolates. The hand on his thigh gives a light squeeze and Ushijima turns to Tendou and sees his boyfriend is also a little tense. "There is also a little note in there. I believe you should read it. Tendou said that it would be for the best."

Tendou nods his head with a smirk. "Please find the note and present it to the class!"

The note was completely Tendou's idea but it felt right to be included as well. Ushijima enjoys all of the eccentric little parts of his boyfriend so a cute little note really added to the whole thing. On the note is even a drawing of the two of them that Ushijima spent time making, wanting to make sure it looked nice and cute. Tendou has praised the drawing thoroughly already.

As Reon brings out said note he clears his throat before speaking. "'We know practice can be quite draining but you've probably been extra tired recently since you've been running through both of our minds nonstop.' ...Is this a pick up line?" 

Tendou snorts and nods his head rapidly. "It sure is! Did you like it?"

"I mean... it's not a bad one but... why? What's all of this for? This feels like... a prank or something. I don't get it." Reon stares at his gifts and then at the little note. 

Ushijima takes a deep breath before speaking up. "We want to ask you out," he states and he hears Tendou choke before laughing.

"Straight to the punch as always! Gotta love my Toshi!" Tendou chortles, his expression bright and careless but the way the hand tightens on his leg tells Ushijima that his nerves have only heightened. 

Reon blinks a couple of times, looks down at the gifts, then back up at them. "Are you sure this isn't a stupid joke? Because if it is... it's not that funny guys..."

Ushijima straightens up a little and shakes his head. "It is far from a joke. We have been wanting to ask you out for a while but did not know how to go about it. So Tendou planned this date." He looks at Tendou who's beaming, obviously still proud of his plan.

"Date?" Reon mumbles while biting at his bottom lip.

"Date!" Tendou removed his hand from Ushijima's lap and claps his hands together. "Let me explain my mastermind plan to you. First, I needed an excuse to take you out and knowing how you're literally an amazing friend, I asked you to go shopping for my wonderful boyfriend." He gestures grandly at Ushijima and Ushijima nods. "Which was also an excuse to find a gift for you. When I saw you grab those plushies I couldn't help but get those for you because you looked so cute and happy with them. So I sent a picture of them to Wakatoshi before moving on in our adventure."

"Is that why it took you an extra bit to leave that store?" Reon asks, his expression of apprehension slowly morphing into amusement.

"Yes! Then we wandered around some more, talked, held hands. The whole works, ya know? I even took you to see Obaasan so we could try chocolate together and so I could slip her a little note with the chocolates I wanted her to package up for you. I had you feeding me chocolate on the plan list as well! Didn't expect that part to work out so perfectly though." He snickers joyfully and Ushijima feels a little endeared at how excited about all of this Tendou is. 

"I did not expect you to succeed with that part of your plan," Ushijima voices while lightly nudging Tendou with his shoulder, a small showing of physical affection.

Tendou laughs delightedly, clapping his hands together. "It's because of my amazing charm, Toshi! Of course I've swayed him into feeding me!" He then looks back at Reon, a big smile on his face. Ushijima will never tire of seeing him smile like that, so full and bright. "And now we're on one of the last stages of my plan. Confessing to you before eating some brunch. Then the three of us can hang out? Well... that is if you say yes."

Ushijima makes a noise of agreement as he looks over at the other side of the table where their friend sits quietly. Reon has put a hand over his face but it's barely able to cover his wide smile as he chuckles happily. Ushijima feels his heart leap a little in his chest at the expression and the sound of his laughter and patiently waits for him to respond. “So, will you go out with both of us?” Ushijima asks delicately.

"Of course I'm gonna say yes," Reon finally says, hand coming down to the table as he looks at the note that he still holds in his other one. "How can I not? You guys are too amazing to say no to. Thank you so much for everything you've done today." He smiles at the two, his eyes closing with it. He's gorgeous.

Ushijima nods and Tendou dramatically falls back in his seat. "Oh no! His smile attack hit me too strong and took off 50 of my hit points. Toshi, I can't go on any longer... please power through for me... bleh..." He then plays dead, making Reon laugh again and Ushijima can see Tendou try and hold back his smile in his fake dead state.

"Ah, I'm sorry, please come back to life. I don't want to go to court for killing my boyfriend with a smile," Reon jokes and suddenly Tendou is back alive and absolutely beaming at Reon.

"Your boyfriend... I love hearing you say that! We're his boyfriends now Wakatoshi," Tendou coos as he wraps an arm around Ushijima's shoulder. "Are you happy? Because I am..." he whispers softly.

They both watch as Reon snaps a picture of his gifts, a giddy look on his face before he begins to type away on his phone. Probably sending it to Semi and gushing about the things he got. Ushijima hums contently and reaches over the table to grab Reon's hand when he's about to grab his menu again. He leans over a bit and brings the hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles before smiling a little.

"I am very happy," he says, his voice soft and full of all the affection he feels right now.

Reon stares at him wide eyed before letting his hand go and covering his face in embarrassment. "Jeez, I didn't expect that at all from you, Ushijima."

"Be prepared! Wakatoshi can be a romantic sap sometimes so you might get sneak attacked by his affection!" Tendou exclaims playfully as he picks up his own menu. "Now that we have that all settled though, let's eat! I'm starving! Toshi, what should I get?"

Ushijima can feel Tendou begin to nudge him as they share a menu, both deciding to look at the one in Tendou's hand while Reon begins to ramble off things that sound good. All Ushijima can think about is how he can't wait to have more moments like these.

~*~

Ushijima Wakatoshi is in love with Tendou Satori.

He's also in love with Oohira Reon as well though.

It's not like it's not a well known fact. Ushijima finds himself letting his eyes follow every little movement of both of his boyfriends as they sit down for lunch. Tendou playfully taps at Reon's side, teasing with a smirk about his little quirk of saying 'there we go' when he sits. Meanwhile, his other boyfriend is flustered and swatting him away with a smile on his face. 

It warms Ushijima's heart even as Semi snaps at the two to stop flirting so openly in front of him. Something about being close to gagging because of their mess. That earns a snide remark from Tendou and some calming words from Reon. 

"You three getting together has upped the gross mushy energy by 10 levels and I'm sick of it."

"Semi I'm not even that bad."

"Yeah, Semisemi! Don't slander my boyfriend like that!"

Ushijima smiles to himself, watching Tendou wrap an arm around Reon's waist where they sit, still gabbing off to Semi who looks close to just drowning him out. No one else would probably notice this but Ushijima can catch how Reon scoots a little closer to Tendou while talking. Or the way Tendou's smile widens a little as he holds him close. Or the way the two function so well while being close, still being able to grab their food with ease. 

It's like beautiful clockwork, watching his boyfriends mold into each other's sides and do as they please. It's the little things like that that keep Ushijima's eyes on them.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is in love with two boys who make his heart thump happily in his chest as Tendou presses a kiss to Reon's cheek when he protects him in their little bickering with Semi. Two boys that smile like the sun and when they laugh it sounds like a gorgeous melody to Ushijima every time. He's in love. He's happy. And if he's maybe staring at the two of them a little longer than he would with most people...

Well, he knows they don’t mind.


End file.
